Hot Date In Palmacosta
by apollo-gize
Summary: When a young girl mage goes after Magnius, the fearsome Desian, what will happen to her! CRACK/PARODY FIC! CONTAINS OCxMAGNIUS AND STUPIDITY! Read if you want a good laugh...


**I **_**was**_** going to write more for Random Mythology or work on my unnamed MegaTen fanfic, but I FOUND THIS.**

**Last summer, when my friends and I were on a real Tales of Symphonia high (which will probably start again soon...) my two friends, Serena ("Kotsumi") and Zoe, ("Baisouzen") decided to have a ToS RP.**

**I decided to type it up for you guys... **_**However, I have kept ALL the typographical and grammatical errors to preserve the hilarity of the story. So if you do decide to review, please do NOT say how the spelling or grammar was incorrect because I DID NOT WRITE THIS.**_

**With that said, I'd like to have it known I did NOT steal it either, as it was re-written and posted with permission. And it was a gift to me. Haha?**

**Well met, everyone.**

**Normal Text is Baisouzen, Italics is Kotsumi.**

**Warnings: Contains OCxMagnius, language, sex (though it's NOT a lemon), and mounds upon mounds of crack.**

* * *

Osaka played with the bottom of her top, running it through her fingers. Nothing had been the same since that day in Palmacosta. The frantic crowd, the angry red-clad swordsman, and one thing, no, person that was jarring Osaka the most. The loud, overbearring, rude, evil desian... Magnius. Ever since that day in Palmacosta that's all Oska thought of. Only him, nothing else.

She didn't think anything of it, she thought of it as the rebound effect of what happened, but after the third day of thinking about the Red-haired soldier. Osaka started to worry.

_That day was like a living hell for her. The sound of her own screams were fresh in her memory, and she felt sick after every time. Why would she be worried about such a man?_

She just couldn't stand it! She had to find him... not to kill him. To talk, to stare..She wanted to see him again.

_What was this feelings? She wanted to hate him, but she couldn't bring herself to do so. She peered over at Genis, who was snoring gently in the bed next to her. It was late._

_'Magnius.....Magnius..' she kept repeating his name in her mind. An uncontrollable feeling emerges, a feeling she had been holding in for a while. She got out of bed and quickly dressed. She was going to sneak out of the inn, at this hour, just to see that certain desian._

Osaka snuck down the stairs of the inn, careful not to make a sound. She slipped out into the feild looking around, she was near Magnius's ranch. She sighed, her cheeks flushing and she thought his name, '..Magnius.' The ginger mage started to run in the direction of the ranch, butterflies going mad in her chest.

_The sound of his deep, arrogant-sounding voice echoed in her head. "Vermin!" she could hear him say in her thoughts as she ran rhough the cold grass toward the ranch. Toward the ranch where her feelings for him had began to develope._

Osaka stood in front of the ranch, her heart beat going insane. She swallowed, she started to walk foward, but was stopped and spun around, "You!" Magniusscowled, starrign her in the eye, Osaka flushed, "M..M..Magnius."

_His sharp eyes pierced through her very soul. She felt as though she would collapse upon hearing his voice again. She tried to hide her tomato-red face behind her hair, but failed. "A veerrmin girl like you, stepping foot in my ranch? Is it likely? Wait, I remember that face. You're...." He yelled from a short distance. Osaka's heartbeat raced as she waited for him to complete his sentence._

"You're... That mage. From Palmacosta." Osaka just nodded, still red, Magnius's face softened, but then hardened again, curling his mouth into a frown, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

_Magnius's yell was so loud, she flinched. Her face was still bright red, and she was still shaking. "I...I..Magnius, I remember..th-that day... I wanted to see you again......" She was recalling the day she could only refer to as "that day". The memories, painful but pleasant, flooded through her._

Magnius grasped her shoulder, "You're... Osaka. Aren't you. That day? I killed that man, and almost that woman... But Lloyd. You work with them, don't you!? Are you... you're not on my side."

_"I-I'm not.. ooon.. yourside. I just.... just..." She backed away from his grasp. His hand was warm, but rough._

Magnius sighed, "Calm down..." He felt defenceless arouns the girl... almost at peace. "I won't hurt you." He asked the question again, "Whay are you here?"

_Osaka's face turned a lighter hue of red. She was less embaressed now. "I... just wanted to see you again.: She glanced up at him, but then quickly back at the ground._

Magnius blushed, very confused. "You wanted to....WHY!?"

_Osaka glanced at him again. She could see the red tint across his face, and she couldn't help but think it was cute. "I...." she was too embaressed to admit her feelings to him, even thoguh she she had already come this far._

Magnius was confused, he had neve felt... quite like this. The feeling was weird, forigne to him, "S-SPIT IT OUT GIRL!"

_She fearfully went on with her sentence. "M-Magnius," she brang herself slightly closer to him, even thoguh he was intimidating. "I think.. I think I love you...."_

Magnius was hit by a sudden epiphany, he was too... he loved her back, more than anything. He forgot, how to people deal wth love again? Oh right, he pressed his lips to the mage's going right to exploring her mouth with his tounge.

_Osaka closed her eyes. She put her small, cold hands into his, which her bigger than her own. As he explored her mouth with his tongue--and she let him-- she could feel as if her soul was melting._

Magnius then STARTED TO TOTALLY BANG HER LOLI ASS

_SUDDENLY HE HAD TO TAKE A PISS BUT LIKE HE WAS TOO LAZY TO GO THE BATHROOM SO HE PISSED IN HER ASS_

AND THEN HE HAD TO TAKE A SHIT SO THEY DID IT IN SHIT TOO

_"Oh oh oh!" THEY MOANED SEXILY_

_by the end magnius did her so hard she had to get vagina surgery_

But Osaka got knocked up so she had a ginger baby OMG

_and then she was all like "Fuck world regeneration" and the live happily ever after in a pink castle THE END_

* * *

**If you read all that**

**Well. I congratulate you.**

**Uh. Self insertion... written by friends. Not a good idea, huh? XD**

**ONLY OCXMAGNIUS FF EVER**

**haha at least it's not Forcystus or Asch or Lloyd or KRATOS**

**If you want to review... I hope you read the top half.**


End file.
